Rubber Ducky
by Necrofuckup
Summary: Bathtime is lots of fun.


Rubber Ducky

By

Necrofuckup

Gaz lay in the bath up to her top lip, not breathing, creating not a ripple or wave. The water surface so still it looked more like a block of solid water, left for days, only the merest hint that when it was run it had bubbles in it. She seemed dead, her eyes were closed, her hair soaked and clinging to her scalp and instead of running along the green tinged water, it sank down through the water and did not sway the way hair normally does, it was cold and dead, the way the girl seemed to be. Gaz opened her eyes at a snails' pace, she looked at the unmoving water, her own body distorted and skewed, the dull lighting above her giving only a nasty mustard coloured light and the window through which she only saw black. She could hear nothing. No irritating steady plip plip plip of the faucet, no external noise from other rooms in the house and nothing of the outside world, no cars, wind, birds… nothing. This was an isolation from everything. She dipped the rest of her head under, fully becoming part of another world, where she could hear her heart beating in her ears, where the only thing she could feel was the tickling bubbles of air that ran and escaped from her button nose to the surface, looking as if it could never break that unbreakable pane of glass.

Gaz opened her eyes and looked up, out of this planet of calm and into that dingy, cold and small bathroom. She closed her eyes and opened them again, and suddenly becoming aware that staring down at her naked body was Zim. His burning red eyes looked through the now thin surface barrier of the water strait into her submerged amber orbs.

In the space of a second his arms were at his side and then at her throat, burning, sizzling, melting away, his skin fell off in disgusting lumps, his arms now bleeding. His thumb claws pushed down on her throat, forcing what little air she had out of her, rushing to the boiling surface, she could feel the heat on her own body, she panicked, violent trying to get him off of her, she clawed at his arms, only succeeding in pulling off chunks of bloody skin, she kicked at him in vain, she could not reach. As the world began to shrink from view and descend into the veil of darkness, he released her. She flung herself upwards, creating a huge wave of the putrid water, inhaled slightly too early and ended up filling her lungs with water and air. She coughed violently, and again and again until it felt like her sore eyes were going to fall out and her stomach was going to burst. When the coughing stopped, she breathed. The air smelt and tasted like fifty year old stale mud. She opened her eyes and saw the foul water in which she was sitting in, her white, pale knees poking out of it and when she looked up, he was standing there, his arms raw with blood, showing muscle through the lack of his green skin. His eyes burnt her, she became incredibly aware of her fear, she tried to scream but nothing came out of her painful throat, she didn't know if this was because of his choking her or if she was too scared, she didn't care. She wanted to cry out for Mom, Dad or even Dib, anyone to help and make this horrible version of that insipid alien go away.

Zim slowly and menacingly took a step into the water. It burnt through his black leather-like boots, through his black pants and ate though his skin, just like his arms revealing the muscle structure beneath, the tepid water now exploding into shades of dark red. The other leg followed. She tried to scream again, only now realising that he was in the bath with her while she was naked and vulnerable. She pushed away, moving up to the end of the stained bath, and did her best to cover her chest with her arms, she turned her head away, slamming her eyes shut, splashing madly in the whole process. Zim said nothing. He reached out, his now bony, spiked claws clamping around her neck and effortlessly lifted her. Her body spasmed in pain, she tried to kick out against him, but felt her energy disappear as if it were the water beneath her circling down the drain. She tried to open her eyes to see, but her hair, dark, clumped and matted obscured her vision. He moved closer to her, and quicker than she could tell, forced his rough lips onto hers. It made her retch. His tongue invaded her mouth, feeling her teeth, incisors, bicuspids, canines and molars, one by one making this disgusting and vomit inducing pain last longer. His serpent like, segmented, pointed tongue found itself on hers cowering as far back of her throat as it could, it curled around hers, prodding and probing, she could feel the hot acidic vomit rising up-

Gaz flung herself up in bed and vomited off the side onto the floor in the dark. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She lay back down onto her sweat drenched pillow, choking. After an unknowing amount of time she realised she had also wet her bed.

When she managed to calm down, she was still shaking vehemently. The dream replayed in her mind. It was the worst nightmare she had ever had in her fourteen years of life.

End.

AN: I wanted to write something uncomfortable. More of an exercise in description.


End file.
